1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch actuator for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a clutch actuator for a vehicle which can operate a high load of a clutch by using an electric motor of a small capacity.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, automation of manual transmissions, and so on are being developed in various ways to improve fuel efficiency of vehicles by vehicle manufacturers. Among them, automated manual transmissions having the same level of transmission feelings and price competitiveness as general hydraulically controlled automatic transmissions while having higher price competitiveness than hybrid or electric cars and also improving fuel efficiency by 6% to 8% are developed competitively.
While an automated manual transmission uses a manual transmission mechanism of a conventional manual transmission, it differs from a transmission mechanism of a manual transmission in that an actuator controls an operation of a clutch and a gearshift not manually but automatically.
FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of a clutch actuator for a gearshift of a conventional automated manual transmission, and a motor 1 for generating a driving force of an actuator is connected to a push rod 3 through a reducer 2, and a release fork 4 is seesawed by a linear movement of the push rod 3 to operate a release bearing 5.
However, since a load for operating the release bearing rapidly increases as an operation stroke of the release bearing increases, a load of a motor increases to operate the release bearing while overcoming the operation load. Thus, a large current is consumed in a motor during an operation of the clutch, deteriorating a fuel improving effect of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.